


水色

by alandi



Category: all华
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 武华。徒弟顾长凨x师父楼烟雨，女装受√，这次，是，澡堂play？年操，顾长凨21岁楼烟雨18岁武当：我要你知道，这个澡堂，被你承包了。华山：算了算了，大哥冷静。





	水色

楼烟雨难得的没在天黑后迅速的上床睡着，而是在点了灯的澡堂子里窝着给自己搓澡，小华山背对着澡堂门给自己搓背，少年身材修长可怎么看还是矮了些的，像个姑娘家似的秀气，也怪不得顾长凨在第一次看见他的时候将他错认成真的华山姑娘。

他听见澡堂门被人打开，转身便看见顾长凨向着他这边走来，楼烟雨也没在意继续搓着背，淌水声音近了些，顾长凨的手拿住那个搓背的玩意儿从人身后搂住他的小师父，楼烟雨一个不稳差点摔在池子里幸好被顾长凨抱住，楼烟雨脸上泛起点红，他想起前些日子顾长凨对他做的事儿有些心慌，那时他是不清醒的昏昏沉沉的和人做了，可如果今天这样清醒着的和他这样那样，那他岂不就真得和顾道长绑一起了。

楼烟雨迷迷糊糊的趴在澡堂子边上，完全没有意识到顾长凨的小动作，小华山软趴趴的瘫在澡堂边缘，整个人懒洋洋的像是快睡着了。

“师父。”

楼烟雨突然听见顾长凨喊他，有些奇怪的样子转身看了一眼他那位年纪大他许多的徒弟。

“怎么了？”

“我想要你。”

顾长凨咬住小华山的耳垂磨弄，也不顾他的小师父的反应如何手指顺着水插入少年体内，楼烟雨陡然的被插入拒绝的声音卡在喉口变成呜咽的呻吟，楼烟雨手撑着澡堂边缘，顾长凨紧紧搂着他这让他感觉自己似乎是要被身后人吞噬了般的，楼烟雨低下头靠着墙壁浑身颤抖着感到不适，他不知道该把手放在那里只觉得怎么都尴尬。

“长凨、长凨…别……”

缓慢的挺入让楼烟雨感觉到疼，他呜咽着捏紧了顾长凨圈着他胸口的手臂，顾长凨啃咬着剩下少年的耳垂，另一只手撸动着人的性器试图转移他的注意力，在清醒着的时候被插入，实在让楼烟雨感觉不好，少年低下头上半身几乎都靠着边缘墙壁被包围着难以动作，他突然想起什么有些慌乱。

“长凨、停下…会有人进来的……”

顾长凨看着他的小师父慌乱的样子也不打算告诉他他已经嘱咐过老板娘让她不要放别的住客进来的事情。

“没关系。”

纤细的少年被人扣住腰身动弹不得，那张漂亮的脸上泛起潮红忍不住的张嘴咬住了男人手臂，顾长凨没有制止少年的动作只是顶弄的更用力了些，温热的水顺着一点缝隙流入被撑开的穴壁让楼烟雨收到更大的刺激，楼烟雨有种自己正在被人强上的错觉，他觉得自己已经看不清楚东西了，清晰的快感让他难以思考也无法顾及什么可能还会有人进来的事情，顾长凨听着身下少年发出的微弱啜泣顶弄动作更加用力。

“长凨、不要了…会坏的、呜……水进去了……”

少年被按在浴池边缘的坚硬石壁上，他的声音听上去有些难过的样子，而顾长凨却似乎完全没听见楼烟雨的求饶似的，顶弄速度不减反加让他的小师父甚至有些无力支撑自己身体。

“师父不怕，不会坏的。”

顾长凨不知道他的小师父指的会坏是哪里坏，但这么色情的句子从他的可爱的小师父嘴里说出来却只能让他更加的喜欢，顾长凨温声软语的哄着他的小师父，最后几下才松开卡着他小师父性器的手一同释射了出来。

顾长凨抱着他的小师父擦擦洗洗干净后，又清♂洗了一下他的小师父，这才擦干净他身上的水渍亲吻他的已经睡过去了的小师父。

“晚安。”

次日。

楼烟雨举着客栈老板娘的女儿送给他的陶瓷小鸭子气fufu的。

“我都说了会坏的会坏的你还不听！”

“好好好买个新的买个新的……”


End file.
